


Of Dogs and Hair!

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Of Dogs and Hair!

Dean hated dogs!

It hadn't always been that way, of course; once he had simply disliked them. Growing up, they had reminded him of werewolves, black dogs, skin walkers and many other of the four- footed monsters that John so diligently wrote-up in his journal..

All that changed however when his Crossroads deal had come due and he'd been clawed to shreds and dragged off to hell like a piece of road-kill by those most terrifying of hounds, the black beasts of the infers themselves.

Since then, just the sight and smell of dogs made him uneasy, and in some cases where the dog was big and black, the hair on the back of his neck would stand on edge, as the memories of Hell flooded his mind.

 

Sam naturally was the opposite to him in this as he was in so many other ways.

His brother loved the mutts and they loved him back, seemingly ecstatic when Sam petted and played with them.

Well, of course, Dean smirked to himself, like calls to like, and his little brother was nothing but a human canine himself; the puppy dog eyes giving away his true nature!

Dean congratulated himself on his perspicacity when he had given Sammy the designation of 'bitch' all those years ago!

 

He watched lazily as his brother rounded the corner and came towards the car; that ridiculous hair of his blowing in the warm breeze.

He recalled Dad giving little Sammy boring lectures about how dangerous long hair could be when fighting. 'That's why soldiers keep it as short as possible,' he would say; but the more Dad had preached, the more Sammy had ignored him, his expression remaining stubbornly unconvinced.

In the end, short of holding his young son down and taking the scissors to him, Dad had eventually given up and no more had been said on the subject.

Yup, Sammy had always been one stubborn little son of a bitch, something, Dean mused, that had certainly never changed with adult-hood, as he had found to his despair many a time.

 

Sam had never let his hair grow as long as it was now though.

Dean had come back from Purgatory to see him complete with Rapunzel-like flowing locks, but he had known better than to comment, and so he hadn't!

He ran a hand through his own short tidy hair.

Sam joked about how vain Dean was about his looks and especially about his hair, on how he would get it cut regularly in a good barber's shop whenever it started to grow the least bit undisciplined.

Well, Dean grumbled to himself, a guy as awesome looking as himself had a duty to take care of his assets, didn't he?

 

"Penny for them," Sam grinned as he halted in front of his brother. " On second thoughts, never mind! Could be I don't need to hear what's going through that hedonistic mind of yours!"

"College boy." Dean grumbled.

"I'll have you know that porn doesn't actually come in at the number one spot on my top ten of inner thoughts, Sammy! There's a lot of deep philosophical concentration going on behind this attractive exterior!" he continued.

 

"Huh," Sam commented dryly, raising a quizzical eye-brow and giving Dean the lop-sided smile he reserved exclusively for the ridiculousness of his brother's comments.

"Right, I can imagine," Sam continued. "I bet you're wondering if the new issue of 'Busty Asian Beauties' is out yet."   
He held up a hand. "It is. I saw it on the stand and totally against my better judgment, I thought I'd save time by buying it for you myself."

"Dude, you grossly misjudge me," Dean complained, trying to give the impression that he was slightly insulted."I was not thinking about that porn mag, but thanks just the same!" he grinned as he snatched it from Sam's outstretched hand.

Dean flipped quickly through the pages. He would wait until later to fully enjoy it!

 

"How come I never see you reading it?" Dean asked curious.

Sam went to open his mouth but Dean continued "Na, of course you wouldn't. You're more of a dog man, aren't you? You'd probably go for "Busty Asian Bitches," he said smirking up at his brother.

 

Sam's face took on the expression that now defined him, an exasperated bitch-face.

"See!" Dean confirmed, tilting his head and wiggling a finger at him. "That! Right there, Sammy! What more proof do you need? You're a dog in man's clothing, little brother! Come on , admit it!.

Sam answered angelically but the glare in this eyes promised payback!

"You'd better be careful, Dean, or you might find yourself waking up with a slobbery Great Dane in your bed one morning!"

Dean stared doubtfully at him. Sam wouldn't; would he? Better to be on the safe-side!

 

"I was only kidding, man. What! You can't take a little baiting now without going all terminator on my ass!"

"You were joking, Dean? Then so was I," Sam said enigmatically as he folded himself into the passenger seat.

Dean circled the Impala. He'd have to be careful. Sam was unpredictable.

 

His little brother gave him an innocently sweet smile as Dean entered the car; a smile that bode no good for Dean.

Baiting Sammy was more dangerous than hunting a Wendigo, but, Dean grinned to himself, it was so much fun!

 

The enD


End file.
